


Into the Woods

by aye00000



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dont copy to another site, Gay Sex, Knotting, Like Shuichi kinda out of it due to some kinda pheromone kokichi putting out, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Moon, Mating Rituals, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-verbal!kokichi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube, Werewolves, basically Shuichi gets called in to investigate at another forest park, no beta we die like men, park ranger! shuichi, werewolf!kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aye00000/pseuds/aye00000
Summary: Shuichi is called in to deal with the strange occurrences at Hope Peaks National Park. Can Shuichi find out what is happening in this forest or will it find him?





	1. Stange occurrences

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here's a short fic about forest ranger and werewolf Kokichi! I hope you enjoy!

Shuichi descended a frequently used hiking trail, carefully avoiding the low hanging branches that were scattered about. The constant crunching of the leaves gave Shuichi a small familiar comfort.

A week ago he had received an email from a forest ranger, requesting his expertise with wildlife.

There had been a sudden upset that left the forest rangers of the Hopes Peak national wildlife park baffled. There had been some strange occurrences happing in the forest and at all the scenes there had been a mix of wolf prints and some sorta hybrid marks.

Shuichi's main focus of his studies was related to the predators and their roles in their ecosystem. While Shuichi had covered most predators, his favorite were wolves.

While he was still in college he did his thesis on them and had won an award for it.

"We're coming up close to the third location!" Kaito announced to the team as they made their way through the forest.

"Keep your eyes peeled, we are coming closer to the wolves' territory," Maki said curtly keeping an eye peeled to her surroundings.

Kaito and Maki were the rangers that worked at this forest park. They had volunteered to take him to lead him through the forest.

Although it was more like Kaito volunteered and Maki tagged along to make sure we didn't get into any trouble.

Kaito led the group expertly through the forest. Not once had Shuichi seen him pull out a map.

During their small talk, Shuichi learned that Kaito had pretty much grown up in this forest. Often tagging along with his grandparents who were rangers before him. So Kaito pretty much confidently knew this forest like the back of his hand.

Maki walked at brisk pace behind him, surveying the landscape around them. Maki was loaded with special equipment to ensure their safety. From what Shuichi learned about her was she was recruited as she was an experienced hunter. Since she knew how to hunter, she was able to make sure the group didn't run into any trouble and didn't wander or set off any of the dangerous wildlife in deeper parts of the forest.

Emerging from the trees, the trio arrived at an open clearing facing a small cliffside.

"Wow, what a beautiful view!" Shuichi exclaimed approaching the edge of the cliff.

The sun was beginning to wane and the sky had started to change in hues. Overlooking the cliffside Shuichi could see the vast expanse of the forest.

"Best view in the whole forest." Kaito came up beside him.

Looking over to his profile Shuichi could see the love Kaito held for this forest.

Smiling Shuichi gave a small nod, returning his gaze to the view.

If he wasn't here for work Shuichi would take his time exploring this forest.

Turning around Shuichi got to work and like the other first two locations there definitely had been something strange.

The area seemed to have some sort of hand made devices set up. The rangers would have chalked it up to something humans made but the area they were located was blocked off from the public.

All the locations were deep inside wolf territory after all.

Coming closer Shuichi leaned down to look at the devices that had been set up.

They looked like it was used for harmless pranks. They were just like the other examples that had been sent to him in the email.

They were discovered when they caught a few rangers by surprise.

Although they seem pretty basic it was hidden quite well. No doubt if he wasn't looking close enough he would have been caught too.

Looking at the ground, Shuichi noticed some footprints that frequented the surrounding traps. It was a mix of serval wolf footprints and one set of unknown prints.

They looked similar enough to the wolfs print that Shuichi could assume it may be a new hybrid species.

Whipping out his phone, Shuichi snapped a couple of pictures of the traps and prints around the area.

Once he was satisfied Shuichi stood up to join the others who had been setting up camp for the night.

Shuichi was glad they brought camping supplies just in case. They had been out there longer than intended and traveling during the night was pretty dangerous.

After the finished setting up camp, they sat down to eat together.

While they ate their meals, Shuichi ended up so caught in their conversation that they didn't notice how fast the time went by.

After say their goodnights, they all returned to their prospective tents. Shuichi snuggled into his sleeping bag letting out a content sigh. The lights were all turned off as the trio settled in for the night.

.......

Sometime during the night, Shuichi found himself waking up to the sound of persistent rustling.

Groggily getting up Shuichi grabbed his flashlight and proceeded to unzip his tent.

Squinting his eyes Shuichi clicked on his flashlight to the source of the movement.

In front of him stood two adult brown bears, frozen in shock Shuichi looked at the bears as they looked back at him in a standoff.

They were far from the natural bear territory as far as he knew.

Shuichi felt a cold sweat run down his back. He knew that he couldn't make any sudden movement or sounds that could set it off. It was already bad enough that he had gained its attention.

Before Shuichi could do anything the tent to his left opened up.

Kaito groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Shuichi what are you doing up, we have an early morning tomor-."

Kaito's words died in his mouth as he finally saw their surprise guest.

Like seeing the domino's fall in slow motion, the bears roared in unison and began making their ways towards them.

Both of them scrambled out of the tents in an attempt to get away.

They both shot out in different directions trying to get out of the way of the rampaging bears' path.

Shuichi ran to the cliffside and skittered to a stop.

A cry rang out from one of the bears as it crashes to the floor. Maki appeared out of her tent wielding a tranquilizer gun in hand.

The Relief that Shuichi felt was short-lived as one of the bears ran his way in an attempt to escape.

Maki quickly reload the gun, but it was too late.

Shuichi caught by surprise took a step backward and felt the earth crumble beneath him as he took a tumble down the sloping hill off the cliff.

The last thing Shuichi hear was a shout of his name as he rolled down the cliff into the forest below.

Feeling his body painfully bounce as he makes his descent downhill, Shuichi tried to minimize the possible injuries by trying to get on his side.

While he tried to position his body, Shuichi ended up landed on his right foot wrong.

Crying out in pain, Shuichi tried to press on. His attempt to position himself worked though. If Shuichi hadn't moved his body His would have landed him headfirst into a tree.

The most he got away with was a few cracked ribs from when he slammed his stomach first as his torso wrapped around a tree.

Feeling the breath knocked out of him, Shuichi tried to regain his breath.

Shuichi felt faint as he started to blackout.

Unknowingly to Shuichi, a figure appeared out from behind some bushes and slowly approached Shuichi's prone form.

The figure sniffed Shuichi and bounced up in glee.

Numb with pain Shuichi tried to hang on to his consciousness.

The figure picked up Shuichi with a surprising amount of strength.

Loling his head the last thing Shuichi saw was a pair of vibrant purple eyes before he passed out.

How pretty.


	2. heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi wakes up and finds himself somewhere he didn't expect to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, I know It has been awhile but here is the last chapter of the short fic. I hope you enjoy it.

Warmth.

That's the first thing Shuichi felt as he started to come to. Like he was surrounded by the softest blankets he had ever felt. Wanting to bury himself in that warm paradise Shuichi snuggled deeper into it. 

He was just about to be lulled back to sleep when he felt the strong heartbeat of the thing he was resting his head against. 

Suddenly the memories of yesterday came back to him. The hike, the bears, and his fall. 

Springing up from his resting spot Shuichi could only register the pain that flared up in his left ankle. Shuichi bites his lip and lets out a hiss of pain. 

From his vast knowledge in first aid, Shuichi knew he had a spranged left ankle. For how dangerous his fall, Shuichi was grateful that all he ended up with a sprang ankle and some minor cuts and bruises.

After giving himself a once over Shuichi finally looked at his surrounds. 

Tensing up Shuichi realized what he had exactly been sleeping on. Surrounding him was a pack of sleeping wolves. Even though Shuichi had not been the quietest when awaking he felt relieved that he hadn't woken any of them up.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding Shuichi slowly tried to untangle himself from the pile and make his escape.

Unfortunately, Shuichi didn't get far as a strong pair of slim arms pulled him back into the wolf pile. Startled Shuichi let out a yelp and crashed back into the chest of his capturer. 

Low gruntled noise and a huff of warm breath brought shivers down his neck. Slowly craning his head Shuichi found himself memorized by vibrant purple eyes. The boy that was nuzzling into his shoulder blades pulled him back down into the pile to rest. 

An alluring smell seems to emit from the small man. Shuichi felt strangely at ease in his arms. He felt himself unconsciously relaxing as the man seemed to try and burrow deeper into his body, slotting himself together. 

His mind started to enter a hazy fog and he didn't even feel scared when he felt him mouthing at his neck. All Shuichi could do was let out little sounds of happiness as he continued teething at his neck. 

Left in a daze Shuichi felt the exhaustion hit him as he let himself be lulled back to sleep. All his worries put to the side as he felt his eyes close. 

The other boy feels happy that his mate was relaxed in his arms. As he snuggled Shuichi and inhaled his delicious scent and rested his cheek on his bicep and drifted back to sleep. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi felt safety and warmth radiating all around him. The lull that carried him to sleep slowly began to disappear as his senses returned to him once again. 

Insistent object rutting against his back pulled him out of sleep. A pair of slender hands curiously rubbed against his skin. As if it wants to map out the nooks and crannies of his body.

Groggily Shuichi started to recall the odd events that lead him to this point. Even though Shuichi felt like he should be panicking, he just couldn't bring himself to care that much. 

The smell wafting off the slender youth made Shuichi feel like he was on cloud nine. It was so alluring that he wanted to seek the source of the smell. 

The hands that were caressing Shuichi's both drifted down his stomach to his neither regions. 

A soft gasp escaped Shuichi's lips. His eyes fluttering shut as he tried to deal with the waves of pleasure welling in the pit of his stomach. 

Egged on by Shuichi's response, The man behind him pulled down Shuichi's pants and out sprung his dick. 

The contrast of the cold air in the cave and the warmth from the body cuddling him made him shiver.

Grasping his dick, he started to pump his length. Gasping Shuichi bit his lip trying to suppress the moan from escaping. The warm and cold contrasting temperatures just made Shuichi even more light-headed if possible.

Beads of precum started to dribble down Shuichi's dick. His hip twitched with every stroke that brought him closer to the edge. The man behind him littering his neck kisses seem to sense his oncoming orgasm and quickly flipped Shuichi onto his stomach. 

Startled by the sudden man handle Shuichi regained a bit of his sanity and turned his head to glare at the man who stopped just before he was about to come. 

vibrant purple eyes stared into his, A Chesher like grin adorned his youthful face. Pale smooth skin and luscious purple hair that feathered out truly suited the stranger. The man was bewitching in his way. Shuichi could not take his eyes off of him. 

The man seemed to notice he was staring and flashed his teeth. Showing off his set of pearly whites. A radiant glow flowing off of him. 

Shuichi felt a sudden flush of embarrassment as he felt himself being spread. 

Squeaking, Shuichi's body jolted forward to no avail. The hands that rested on his waist firmly kept him in place. All he could do was squirm as he was subjected to the eager licks to his hole.

The insistent prodding of the mouth behind him kept teasing him to titer the edge. The hot breath puffed made him twitch. Shuichi has never had been exposed to such an intimate act that he felt himself losing his mind the more the skilled tongue continued to eat him out with gusto.

Reduced to a quivering mess, The attack on his backside came to an end much to Shuichi's unaware protest. Slumping in relief, Shuichi struggled to catch his breath as he laid his cheek on the smooth cold floor. Gentle hands continued to pet his back so gently that it had Shuichi caught unaware by the lewd heated stare of the man behind him. 

  
Lubing up his dick, the young werewolf steadied himself before pushing into that sweet heat. The once limp Shuichi became lively once again as he moved in a frenzied panic. The Were Caged Shuichi's body and released a growl that stunned Shuichi still. Huffing, The Were started sucking on the back of Shuichi's neck in apology. Not that Shuichi was aware, all that Shuichi felt was blackout pleasure. The stimulation to the back of his neck was enough to make him stupid. With the continued attack on the back of his neck, Shuichi's naturally relaxed his body. He took that opportunity to bottom out.

Shuichi moaned out as the young Were snapped his hips. Talented hands began caressing his body and pinching his nipples. The overwhelming pleasure was starting to get too much for Shuichi as he was under constant stimulation. The Were's cock was so thick it caused Shuichi to sob as the electrifying shock to his body with each thrust that scraped his insides. 

The hard and fast thrust wasn't what made Shuichi's face slack with pleasure and neither was it the hands that always seemed to know where to tease the various parts of his body. What really made Shuichi tip over the edge was the very talented mouth that was using his neck as a chew toy. Shuichi whined as the small mouth continued to chew as the back of his neck but never breaking the skin. That somehow made Shuichi feel frustrated. 

Shuichi had felt like he was about to come for the last 5 minutes but to his increasing frustration, it was not coming. Shuichi could just feel like he was being teased to the point where he started to feel tears stream down his face and little hic-ups escaped from his lips. 

The young Were removed his Teeth despited the whines he received from the warm body below him. Never stopping his hips, He gave one last kiss to the back of his mate's neck before baring his teeth. Just as Shuichi was about to yell at the other man a sharp stinging sensation was all it took for Shuichi's eyes to roll up and his mouth to slack with the drool leaking out his mouth. 

The explosive orgasm took Shuichi by suprise. His hole clamped down as he felt a knot balloon inside of him as cum gushed into his belly. Hot molten liquid splashing his insides as he found himself locked into place as the semen just kept streaming inside him. 

Grunting in satisfaction the man moved them to a more comfortable position as his dick kept them tied together as cum continued to fill his mate for the next ten minutes when his knot finally started to deflate. 

Feeling utterly exhausted Shuichi laid panting on the floor with a bloated stomach. The body next to him shifted beside him and nuzzled into the new mark that throbbed from the excessive attention. Since Shuichi felt so weak that he didn't make any protest as his body was manhandled to face that man that thoroughly fucked him. Laying on his back Shuichi gasped as he slipped back into his well-used hole. 

This time it slipped in much easier due to the ungodly amount of cum lubricating his insides. Gasping Shuichi's hands held on to his neck for purchase as he continued to plow into his abused hole. Leaning down The man captured his lips in a gentle motion as he parted his lips and slipped his tongue inside. Tracing the inside of his mouth, The Were moved his lips in tatem with Shuichi who slowly but surely began to kiss back. Panting into his mouth, Shuichi felt the overstimulation that caused his toes to curl as his hips angled another thrust earning some more moans that were swallowed. 

Arching his back, Shuichi tried to fuck himself back on the Were's cock. Spurred by the actions of his new mate, the Were started to speed up until he was brutally fucking into him. Seeming losing his composure, The Were once again knotted him. Feeling his second orgasm come easier this time around, Shuichi felt a pleasant buzz as he was overly stuffed to the brim with his cock and semen that continued to fill him. 

Laying down in the sweaty pile Shuichi, stupidly felt a warm glow wash over him as he fills with affection as he began to cuddle the body connected to him. Stroking his hair as he closed his eyes and basked in his warmth and happiness that seemed to radiate off the small body clinging to him. 

  
Closing his eyes Shuichi let his exhausted body relax in the other hold as he drifted off. 

As he slept, Shuichi dreamed of the purple-eyed Were. his dream was weird. The dream version of the young Were looked like a regular boy that grin and with an enchanting laughter that echoed in his mind. Dream Shuichi waved hello as he approached the boy. He opened up his mouth and called him by his name. 

"Kokichi!"

Waking up from his dream, Shuichi realized he spoke aloud. His mate's ears perked up and look at Shuichi in amazement and hard to miss affection. The other boy smiled radiantly as he called his name.

Dazed and confused Shuichi, saw the overlapping images of his dreams with the boy in front of him. As if possessed, Shuichi parted his lips and Spoke again with hesitancy.

"Kokichi?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to subscribe and if you could leave a kudo I would highly appreciate it!  
This will probably be somewhere between 2 or 3 chapters long (Idk it depends if I want to write more of Shuichi and Kokichi going to pound town lol)


End file.
